


The Art of Topiary

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-28
Updated: 2004-02-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin takes his artistic nature to a new level.





	The Art of Topiary

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Authors note: This little piece was inspired by a conversation Chris and I had.

* * *

Justin tried to get comfortable on the lumpy bean bag chair. He’d bought it after Brian sold his sofa. Upon site Brian hated it and refused to sit on it. He was bored out of his mind. He couldn’t go to class and he didn’t have s shift at the diner till tomorrow. Brian was out trying to round up his clients to lure them away from Vanguard. Justin flipped on the tv. He got the 12 inch tv that had been in his room out of storage. It was sitting on a crate in the middle of the barren loft. He groaned when he saw who was on tv. He quickly flipped to another channel but it was no use that man was everywhere.

President Bush was giving yet another public address. Justin gave the tv the middle finger. If Bush wasn’t trying to stop gays from marrying he was starving the old people, making them choose between food or much needed medication. He flicked off the tv in disgust. Justin didn’t want to hear anything that man had to say. Frustrated he went into the bathroom and started to tidy up. He picked up his clothes and put them in the hamper. Brian would be happy about that at least. Justin scrubbed the counter and polished the mirror. He hopped up on the counter looking around for something else to do. His eyes landed on Brian’s electric shaver. A devious smile crossed his lips. He took the razor and opened his jeans. He hummed a little tune as he began to sculpt. It would be a little surprise for Brian when he got home. He jumped down from the counter and eyed his handy work in the mirror. It wasn’t too bad.

Justin heard the loft door slide open. As soon as Brian walked in he launched himself into Brian’s arms. As always Brian caught him.

“Daddy your home!”

Brian arched his brow. He really didn’t like to be called Daddy unless it was by Gus. Justin didn’t call him that often so he let it slide. Brian sat Justin down.

“Were you a good boy while I was gone?”

“Um.” Justin blushed and laughed.

Brian smacked his butt. “That’s my boy.”

Brian went up to the bedroom to change out of his suite. He pulled on some sweats and didn’t bother with a shirt. He had other plans. Brian pushed Justin back on the bed. He kissed and sucked on Justin’s lips while his hand fondled him through the fabric of his pants. Justin moaned into his mouth. He lifted up Justin’s shirt. His mouth found the pert little bud. Justin mewled and bucked up into Brian. Brian opened Justin’s pants, tugging them roughly down Justin’s legs. Brian glanced down then did a double take.

“Justin what the fuck is that?”

“You can’t tell?”

“That was not there this morning.”

“It’s a turtle.” Justin said smiling a little boy smile.

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed a laugh.

“Ok, in addition to no violin music there will be no crotch animals.”

Justin pouted, “But Brian its art.”

“It’s unnatural is what it is.”

“He’s cute!” Justin ran his fingers lightly over the turtles head.

Brian rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue in his cheek.

“What possessed you to do such a thing?”

“I was bored and Bush was on tv, enough said.”

“Christ now that man is contributing to the delinquency of young adults. What is this world coming to? Why couldn’t you just jack off instead?”

“I wanted to save it for you.” Justin purred as he ran a hand down Brian’s chest.

“For fucks sake we have a whole toy box, dildos, butt plugs, anal beads take you pick but no you had to resort to crotch animals.”

“So I guess you don’t like it huh?”

“Come on.” Brian tugged Justin off the bed.

“What are you doing?”

“I can’t fuck you like that.”

Brian picked Justin up and set him on the counter. He forced Justin’s legs open and stood between them. He got out his razor and made a swipe. Justin gasped in mock horror.

“You cut of Ty’s head!”

“You fucking named your crotch turtle!”

Brian couldn’t hold it back any more. He buried his head in Justin’s shoulder and laughed so hard tears were in his eyes. Justin held him and pretended to be insulted. After he got his laughter under control he went back to work trying to make Justin’s pubes look respectable again.

Brian smirked “I should just shave it all off. That’ll teach you.”

Brian groaned at his own thought. He was rock hard. Justin was already hard with Brian’s intense scrutiny directed at his crotch. Justin panted as Brian shaved him. A bead of pre cum formed at his slit. Brian switched off the razor. He knelt and lapped at the sticky pearl. He savored the taste of his boy. Brian lapped at the head of Justin’s cock. Justin wiggled his hips. He pulled Brian’s head closer to his groin. Brian smirked, he got the message. He swallowed Justin’s plump shaft all the way down to the base. Justin shrieked and grabbed a fist full of Brian’s hair. Brian’s head bobbed between Justin’s trembling thighs. He paused in his ministrations when he heard Justin’s breath hitch. Justin was close. Justin’s eye’s popped open at the loss of Brian’s hot, wet mouth.

“Why’d you stop?” Justin panted.

“Time for your punishment little boy.”

Brian scooped him up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. Brian sat on the bed and pushed Justin so he was laying across his lap. Justin felt the sting of Brian’s open handed slap to his ass. He gasped involuntarily ground his hips into Brian. Justin’s cock was snugly between Brian’s legs there was another slap to his ass. His dick twitched and leaked with each slap. He felt Brian’s breath puff out over his stinging ass. A moist wet tongue delved between his cheeks. Justin thrust his ass up to meet Brian’s exploring tongue.

Brian rimmed him just enough so that he was relaxed. He pushed Justin to the middle of the bed. Justin was on all fours while Brian prepared his dick and added extra lube. Justin cried out as Brian entered him forcefully. He pushed back almost immediately, loving the burn in his ass. Brian intended to fuck him into the mattress. As he pounded into Justin he tugged on his blonde locks. The rough tug on his hair turned Justin on even more. Justin clenched and relaxed his muscles milking Brian’s cock. Brian thrust into him angling his hips just right and all Justin saw was stars. His cum came out of him like a tidal wave, soaking the sheets beneath him. Brian experienced his own intense orgasm. He had just enough time to collapse sideways and Brian Justin with him instead of directly on top of him. The empty loft was filled with the lovers heavy breathing.

“So,” Brian panted “Did you learn your lesson?”

Justin’s nose crinkled as he thought. “Um no more crotch animals?”

Brian gave Justin’s ass a half hearted swat.

“Good boy.”

“Bri, how do you feel about stripes?” Justin could barely contain his laughter.

Brian growled and launched himself at Justin. The boys were ready for round two.


End file.
